


Worship Your Skin

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Gentle Kissing, Injured Jason, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: After a fight, Jason wants nothing more than to make things better.





	Worship Your Skin

The sound of the shower shutting off pulled Jason out of his thoughts and to the bathroom door still closed. Normally, he would have joined his boyfriend, but things got tense during their patrol earlier and the last thing he wanted to do was upset Tim further. The other man could hold a fierce grudge when he wanted to and had a habit of disappearing for long periods of time if things got out of hand. It had led to another horrendous fight between the two of them after it happened the first time and Jason had no desire to ever experience that again.

Upon the bathroom door opening, steam drifted out of the bathroom and Tim stepped out with his skin pinker than normal. The only thing covering his lithe frame was a towel wrapped tightly around his trim waist, barely covering a thin scar that ran along his left hip. His feet didn’t make a sound on the floor as he made his way over to the dresser, purposefully ignoring Jason’s presence in the room. Instead of attempting to get his attention, Jason scooped his change of clothes off the bedside table and closed himself into the bathroom.

Humid air made his already sticky body feel grosser and he was more than willing to strip the last layers of his uniform off. His movements were much slower than normal because of the bruise undoubtedly splashed across a majority of his back. Every shift of his upper body caused a ripple of pain to spread over his back-almost bringing him to tears as he reached down to force his tight pant legs over his feet. He braced his forearms against the sink, so he didn’t have to stand up straight while he struggled to get his breathing back under control.

When he felt like he could straighten without screaming, he made his way over to the shower and let out a sigh of relief at the sensation of warm water sliding over his body. The tension in his muscles gradually relaxed under the steady stream and allowed him to move enough to shampoo and condition his hair. He dreaded having to wash his entire body, but knew it would better to get it over with than sit stewing about the prospect. Sharp laces of pain shot through him as he made quick work of the sweat covering his skin, then leaned against the tile wall for support while he let the water work its magic once more.

After what felt like much too long, Jason turned off the water and watched the last of it slide down the drain before stepping out of the shower. Drying off turned out to be just as much of a struggle as cleaning his body, but he made quick work of it and pulled on a pair of boxer briefs to avoid having to bend over again. To give himself a short break from the pain, he thoroughly brushed his teeth and turned his back to the mirror to see what the bruise looked like. The dark purple stood out prominently against his tanned skin-a splash of paint against a previously blank canvas. With a little sigh, Jason put on his shirt to avoid Tim seeing it and potentially starting another round of fighting.

He was surprised to find Tim still wearing nothing more than a towel upon returning to their bedroom.  His skin appeared to shine under the soft glow of the moonlight filtering in through the window and illuminating his still body. It was odd to see Tim standing so still when he was normally moving constantly, even if it was simply a small swaying from side to side. To prevent Tim’s instincts from kicking in, Jason made sure his feet made noise against the ground on his way over to him. A gentle caress along Tim’s side didn’t get him a response or rejection, so he settled his large hands lightly against his hips.

His touch continued to be ignored for several minutes, then small hands covered his own like they were going to pull him away. When they didn’t tug his off, he took it as encouragement to gently use his hold to guide Tim backwards, until the back of his knees hit the edge of the mattress. The bed groaned under his heavy weight and the headboard knocked lightly against the wall. He thought Tim would turn around to say something or join him, but he continued to stand between his legs with his back facing him.

Instead of using his hold to guide him further back, Jason leaned forward to press a kiss to the warm skin of Tim’s lower back. A visible shutter ran through Tim and what could have been a breathy sign slipped from his lips. The hands covering his own squeezed for a second, then released after Jason placed another tender kiss to his back. He left several more kisses along the edge of the towel and allowed his hands to tighten their hold on Tim’s hips.

This time the sigh Tim let out was easy to hear in the silence of the room, giving Jason all the permission he needed to start moving up the knobs of his spine. He let his lower lip drag behind as he made his way from the base of his spine to the top of it with an unhurried pace. The kiss he placed at the top of his spine lasted much longer than the others and had Tim gripping his hands firmly again. A puff of air released from Tim and he let his head tip forward so Jason had full access to the back of his neck. Jason left several more kisses in the same spot, then moved his attention further up his neck and along his slender shoulders.

Once he finished lavishing the area, he moved slowly back down-this time branching out from his spine every so often to cover more skin with kisses. Every time he earned a shiver or a gasp from Tim, he gave more attention to the area and didn’t leave until Tim’s hands begged him to. When he reached his lower back again, he pressed flitting kisses along the edge of the towel once more and one more long one at the base of his spine. Finally, he pulled away from Tim and became suddenly aware of the pain coming from his back for leaning forward so long.

“What was that for?” The airy quality to Tim’s voice had Jason smiling as he leaned forward to press another kiss to his back, despite the stab of pain. “Jay.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you earlier.”

“I know that, but it doesn’t make things easier. It terrified me to see that happen and it’ll always terrify me when I see something like that happen to you. Nothing will change that.”

“What can I do to make it better?”

A breathless laugh came from Tim and his head moved so he was looking up at the ceiling. “We should sleep.”

“What can I do?”

“Hold me tighter and don’t let go.”

To answer him, Jason stood so he could slowly wrap his arms completely around Tim’s waist and moulded his back against Tim. A pleased sound left Tim’s mouth and his head tipped to the side, exposing his neck invitingly to Jason. The taste of Tim’s skin danced along his taste buds and he felt the vibration of Tim’s throat moving against his lips and the tip of his tongue. One hand laced with the fingers Jason had splayed over his abdomen, while his other reached behind him to bury in Jason’s wet hair.

“Need anything else?” Every word he spoke caused his lips and tongue to brush across the sensitive skin he wanted to cover in kisses.

“No. Just this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
